a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used with pickup trucks that include a canopy over the truck bed and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for providing a seal between a truck cab window and the canopy window.
b) Background Art
Numerous devices adapted for providing a seal between a truck cab and a canopy sitting on a truck bed have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,266 (Carlson), shows a sealing gasket of compressible material that is placed between a cab and cap. It is held in place by both its resilience and an adhesive element that bridges the space between the cab and cap, and contacts the seal material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,700 (Van Slyke) shows a sealing element which is between the cab and a vehicle carried camper and which is a tubular element which may be inserted in place and inflated to hold it in place.
The disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,762 (Pols) provides an inflatable gasket that fits in the space between the cab and the cap. The outer surface is provided with ribs to improve adhesion to the body surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,185 (O'Donnell et al) shows a cab to cap gap filler in which a moldable material in a tubular container is forced between the walls and tend to become wedged and retained in place. There are also magnets located in the device to hold it in an operative position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,871 (Pettit) shows a camper shell boot that is placed between the cab and cap, and is maintained in place by its resilience. U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,485 (Engelhard) shows a boot or gasket that is placed between the cab and cap, one side being fixed to the window frames and the other held in place by magnet 27. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,943 (Engelhard) provides a gasket device between the cab and cover on a truck in which the edges of the gasket are secured to the window frames of each element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,266 (Carlson) shows a sealing gasket of compressible material that is placed between a cab and cap. It is held in place by both its resilience and an adhesive element that bridges the space between the cab and cap, and contacts the seal material.
While these patents may be suitable for the particular problem in which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.